Mais Do Que Imaginei
by Nathy Black
Summary: Songfic relatando um possivel romance entre Hermione e Draco.Sem muito humor e mais suspense e drama com um final feliz


Mais do que imaginei

"_**Quis enganar meu coração, mas foi em vão..." **_

Tomada de susto e incredulidade ela não conseguia se mexer.Suas pernas haviam fraquejado e se não fosse por ele estar lhe abraçando tão fortemente teria desfalecido."Seus lábios são tão macios... mas o que estou pensando!Como ele se atreve!"

Me...solta...seu...seu...asqueroso!- soltando-se bruscamente daqueles braços tão largos e vigorosos ela o fitava com nojo e desprezo.

TAP!

Mais uma vez a marca de dedos finos e delicados feria-lhe o rosto pálido e fino.No entanto a maior dor estalava em seu peito.-"Agora ela realmente me odeia"-Uma fina lagrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto antes deste virar-se e seguir seu rumo para a solidão de seu salão comunal.

Nunca aquelas masmorras lhe pareceram tão fria e inóspita.Tudo ao seu redor era tão obscuro e sem vida, as pessoas passavam uma pelas outras sem ao menos se cumprimentarem.Ele seguiu para seu dormitório que por sorte naquele horário não havia ninguém.Estava cansado de ter que gritar, destratar e maldizer as mesmas pessoas.Deitou-se com as mãos por baixo da cabeça e se pôs a relembrar o que acabara de fazer.Custou-lhe muito admitir o que estava sentindo e quando o fez não pode mais suportar e deixou seus sentimentos extravasarem.

_Flash back_

_6º ano..._

_Ele tomara uma importante decisão._

_Pai não vou me aliar ao senhor e esses Comensais da Morte!Não quero isso pra minha vida...minha lealdada pertence ao homem que me acolheu mesmo eu tendo o histórico familiar que tenho._

_Como se atreve seu moleque desnaturado!Sua lealdade é para com nosso Lorde!Agora se prepare para o ritual._

_EU NÃO ME ALIAREI AQUELE SERIAl KILLER DOS INFERNOS!Sou a favor sim dos puros-sangues serem dignos de maiores honrarias, mas isso não significa que sou a favor de uma chacina de pessoas inocentes que nem tem ciência de que nosso mundo esta em guerra.Vou me unir a Ordem da Fênix esta decidido, sou maior de idade e o senhor não pode me proibir._

_Se essa é sua escolha então saiba que ao lado deles estará contra mim e sua mãe, portanto não terei clemência e muito menos nosso Senhor!_

_Lucio Malfoy deu as costas ao seu único filho e dali em diante Draco Malfoy foi deserdado e perdera tudo.Alvo Dumbledore o acolheu em Hogwarts e custeou seus estudos.Mas aparentemente ele continuava a ser Draco Malfoy o garoto esnobe e metido que sempre foi, porem por debaixo dos panos fazia trabalhos para Ordem e tornou-se um membro fantasma.Ninguém sabia sua identidade verdadeira.Atendia pelo nome de "Alone" e nunca foi visto na sede em Grimauld Place, andava sobre vários disfarces e não sabiam quais eram suas aparências verdadeiras.Draco tornou-se um exímio transfigurista._

_Quando a Segunda Grande Guerra eclodira ele provou definitivamente sua lealdade para com o lado do bem.No final deste ano salvou Harry Potter seu eterno arquiinimigo de escola e principal chave para derrotar Lord Voldemort, pois agora todos sabiam da profecia e que Harry era o único que podia detê-lo se ele falhasse todo mundo seria dominado pelas trevas.Obviamente que Harry não tomara ciência de quem era seu salvador, depois de ter caído novamente num blefe de Voldemort ele foi capturado por Comensais da Morte sob o comando de Lucio Malfoy.Draco conhecia bem os truques sujos do pai e sobre o disfarce de um homem parecido Sirius resgatou Harry e o trouxe em segurança pra Sede da Ordem.A partir daí ficou conhecido como "Alone" e passou a freqüentar o largo Grimauld numero 12.Inexplicavelmente ele se dava muito bem com todos principalmente com o trio, Harry, Rony e ela, aquela que passou a dominar seus pensamentos e seus sonhos, que mexia de tal forma com ele que o estava deixando totalmente confuso.Hermione Granger definitivamente era tudo que ele jamais sonhou ser.Resoluta, indomável, perspicaz, carismática sem contar extraordinariamente inteligente.Na escola era popularmente conhecida como Sabe-Tudo, mas sua sensibilidade e astúcia ultrapassavam o campo acadêmico, era de vital importância para as operações arriscadas da Ordem, planejava e fuçava os planos dos inimigos com tanta precisão que todos se surpreendiam dela ainda ter 17 anos._

_Sabe Mione se você fosse uma Comensal a essa altura nos já estávamos perdidos, não ia ter Harry que chegue contra Voldemort._

_Hehehe muito engraçado Ronald Weasley._

_Assim era o clima no casa dos Black, que agora pertencia por herança a Harry que era o único herdeiro de Sirius já que este não teve filhos."Alone" já havia se acostumado com aquela nova vida, porém não deixava de ser misterioso e evasivo com todos.Por mais que tentassem não sabiam nada do seu passado, de onde veio, quem era sua família.Mas havia alguém ali que sempre o observava atentamente e fazia ele sentir que no fundo sabia mais do que ele imaginava._

"_Ela, sempre ela..."Ele pensava quando seus olhares se encontravam."Como não notei o quanto ela crescera... esta tão linda, seus olhos castanhos tão minuciosos, tão profundos, meu Deus o que estou pensando!Ela é um sangue-ruim sempre a detestei,mas...mas...agora.._

_Depois de alguns meses, não conseguia mais evitar seus olhares, suas investidas para descobrir seu passado, ela sempre fora muito esperta e se mantivesse aquela aproximação ela com certeza ia acabar descobrindo quem ele era.Decidiu se afastar por uns tempos da sede.Foi muito duro, pois já havia admitido que a presença dela era vital, sem ela por perto se sentia vazio, ela preenchia seu ser de uma forma que ele não sabia explicar.A tirar as horas que estava trabalhando para Ordem e que estudava ela não saia de sua cabeça._

_O reencontro dos dois no ultimo ano de Hogwarts não havia sido diferente.Em Hogwarts ele voltava a ser o nojento e detestável Draco Malfoy e ela o odiava como tal.Harry e Rony também._

A verdade vem não dá Eu só penso em te encontrar 

**_Eu quero o teu amor.._**

Que droga!Pensei que pudesse evitar isso se não a encontrasse constantemente, mas aqui em Hogwarts será impossível!

Falando sozinho Draco!

Distraído com seus pensamentos ele não se deu conta que alguém entrava no dormitório.

Não te interessa o que faço ou deixo de fazer Goyle.Agora dá o fora e me deixa em paz.

O rapaz soltou um muxoxo inaudível e se retirou.

Dias passarem-se sem ele ao menos olha-la, pelo menos não quando ela o fitava com expressões indecifráveis.Quando ela descuidava-se ele a observava de esguelha, já estava se tornando um vicio."-Draco seu idiota tira essa mulher da sua cabeça"

Nos corredores, na sala de aula, no salão principal não havia como não encontra-la, parecia que o destino estava conspirando ele só não sabia se contra ou favor.De uma coisa ele teve certeza, ela não comentara com Harry e Rony sobre o beijo que ele a havia dado.Isso significada que receava alguma coisa.

Sem se dar conta Draco desejava mais e mais encontra-la e quando o fazia não perdia a oportunidade de importuna-la, insulta-la e despreza-la como sempre o fez."-É a única maneira que encontrei de estar ao seu lado sem machuca-la"- Ele pensava enquanto fingia a odiar.Sabia que seus insultos não a afetavam, ela era muito superior a isso.

Hermione eu queria...te di..dizer..uma..uma..coisa.

Um Rony muito vermelho e nervoso estava sentado de frente para Hermione na biblioteca.A garota que estava absorta numa leitura sobre poções extremamente letais, apenas acenou com a cabeça e sem olha-lo:- Diga Ron.

Sabe...não é de hoje que...me dei conta que..gosto...gosto..muito de você!

Também gosto muito de você Rony, por que essa conversa agora!- Agora ela havia baixado o livro e olhava para o amigo e não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa ao ver o quanto ele estava nervoso.

Não Mione.. eu quero dizer...que..

Ora, ora, ora, resolveu tomar uma atitude de homem Weasley e se declarar pra sangue-ruim, foi?Realmente um par e tanto, um pobretão com uma...

CALA BOCA MALFOY!-Rony se levantara bruscamente e a cadeira bateu no chão com um estampido.Todos que estavam por perto olhavam ansiosos por mais uma briga clássica.- Mas...uma..palavra..eu...juro...que..vou..expulso...mas..antes..acabo..com.você.- Cada palavra saia sublinhada de ódio, ele fitava o loiro com tanto desejo de arrebenta-lo que se não fosse Hermione ter se posto entre os dois ele teria partido pra cima.

Já se esqueceu da ultima detenção Malfoy?Caso não queira passar por outra se retire daqui agora.

Ele adorava travar aquela batalha de olhares desafiadores com ela."Como ela fica mais atraente quando esta zangada".A todo custo teve que interromper a conexão para não acabar perdendo o controle e beijando-a ali mesmo na frente de todos.Passou por eles e de costa para Rony disse:

Sabe Weasley vejo que você não é tão idiota quanto pensei.Não perca tempo, pois isso é o que menos temos atualmente.

Retirou-se da biblioteca sem olhar para trás e não viu a expressão de desentendimento no rosto do ruivo nem o de surpresa no rosto de Hermione.

No fim das contas Rony perdera a coragem de revelar todos seus sentimentos por Hermione e ficou por isso mesmo.Na altura do feriado da Páscoa Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione foram passar o feriado na sede da Ordem.Sra.Weasley os recebeu de muito bom grado, felicíssima por ter todos seus filhos reunidos.Percy se dera conta da grande injustiça que cometeu ao duvidar da palavra de Dumbledore e de Harry, pediu desculpas e perdão aos pais.Sr.Weasley custou para admitir que sentira muita falta do filho, mas no fim os dois se entenderam.

Na noite da ceia da Páscoa a sala de jantar estava preparada.Uma mesa farta e bem decorada acolhia os noves Weasley, Harry, Hermione e seus pais, membros da Ordem mais chegados.Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Diggle, os Diggori que haviam se unido a Ordem, Sra. Longbboton e o neto Neville que crescera bastante e já não era tão estabanado, Luna e seu pai, Minerva e um contrariado Snape.

Amigos tenham um pouco mais de paciência, pois não acho educado da nossa parte começarmos a ceia sem o nosso líder e mentor, Alvo Dumbledore.

Então já podem apreciar os dotes culinários de Molly, pois o lisonjeado líder acabou de chegar.Boa noite a todos.

Dumbledore acabara de aparatar dentro do salão de jantar, mas todos estavam mais surpresos com o seu acompanhante do que com a aparição repentina do diretor.

Alone!- Disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.Gostavam muito de conversar com o misterioso rapaz e trocar idéias de logros para sua loja.

Seja bem vindo querido, estávamos com saudades!- exclamou a Sra. Weasley o abraçando maternalmente.

Obrigada Sra. Weasley, não esperava uma recepção tão calorosa.

Ora rapaz sente-se aqui e conte-nos por onde andava, chegamos a pensar que havia sido capturado ou coisa do tipo.- Sr. Weasley o direcionou para um lugar no centro da mesa ao seu lado e de Gui.Para sua surpresa de frente para primeira pessoa que procurou no salão assim que chegou.Ela estava sentada entre Rony e Harry.Os dois o cumprimentaram com um "oi"muito entusiasmado enquanto ela apenas lhe lançou aquele seu costumeiro olhar de "Como sempre fazendo uma entrada triunfal" Ele tentou conter um sorriso, mas não conseguiu e a pegou de surpresa.

O jantar foi super agradável.Dumbledore deixou bem claro que estavam proibidos de tratar sobre assunto da Ordem esta noite, portanto conversaram sobre temas mais maleáveis.Os gêmeos junto com Rony e Harry bombardeavam Alone de perguntas sobre suas missões, mas o rapaz já os conhecia muito bem e não cairia nas armadilhas deles, desconversava todo tempo e sempre que podia lançava olhares significativos para um grupo sentado próximo da lareira.

Mione!hooo Mione! Você ta escutando! Neville acabou de perguntar qual carreira você pretende seguir depois que terminar Hogwarts.- Gina olhava contrariada para amiga que parecia muito distraída olhando pro outro lado da sala.

Hã?Ah sim Gina!Perdoe-me estava olhando os gêmeos talvez eles tivessem tentando convencer Alone de lhes contar algo importante que estava fazendo pra Ordem.

Percebi o quanto você estava prestando atenção nele Mione.- Luna abandonou seu olhar vago e perdido por um observador e lançou-o a Hermione fazendo esta se surpreender e evita-lo.

Então Mione o que você pretende fazer?- Tornou a perguntar Neville.

Já passava da meia-noite e todos haviam se recolhido para seus aposentos.Uma figura solitária encontrava-se sentada numa poltrona de frente para lareira.Passos sutis denunciavam a aproximação de alguém.Ele encontrava-se de costas para entrada do salão mal iluminado pelas chamas da lareira.

Sabia que você tem passos sutis?Daria uma boa auror.

Algo me dizia que você estaria aqui agora.Sempre oculto por sombras não é Alone?

Você que o diga.Chegando assim de mansinho como um gato à espreita de sua a mesma Hermione de sempre.Cautela é seu sinônimo.- Ele sorriu virando-se para encara-la.Ela estava de camisola de seda azul claro e vestia uma jaqueta de lã por cima.Mesmo assim- ele pensou- suas curvas estavam bem delineadas e provocantes.Tentou afastar esses pensamentos o quanto antes de sua cabeça.

Percebendo que ele a analisou dos pés a cabeça por alguns segundos ela corou de leve, sua sorte era que as chamas não iluminavam bem o recinto.

Por que sumiu por tanto tempo?

Muito trabalho sabe como é! Não é fácil ter de se transfigurar todo tempo, chega uma hora que não sabemos mais quem somos.He!He!He!

Não justifica por completo sua ausência.Eu sei que não esteve fora do pais, chequei pessoalmente a lista dos membros da Ordem que estão fora do pais nos últimos cinco meses e seu nome não constava nela.Você deve ter outras ocupações alem de trabalhar para Ordem.Quero dizer apesar de se transformar em muitos rostos diferentes de idades variadas, algo me diz que você tem aproximadamente a nossa idade, 16 ou 17 anos, sendo assim deveria estar estudando ainda.

Bravo!- Alone bateu palmas irônicas - Você realmente levantou um dossiê a meu respeito!Ás vezes me pergunto por que ainda me surpreendo com a sua astúcia e poder de dedução?

Chega de sarcasmo, por favor, assim você me lembra alguém que prefiro esquecer que existe.- Ela o observou atentamente após ter dito isso e sorriu triunfante ao perceber uma ligeira perturbação na sua face.Logo ele se recompôs.

Agora me responda - Ele foi se aproximando lentamente dela, que permanecia no mesmo lugar esperando ligeiramente nervosa a sua aproximação - Por que tanto interesse em saber os meus passos?

Ele parou tão perto dela que podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante e seu peito subir e descer relativamente rápido.

Nenhum - respondeu ela tentando disfarçar o nervosismo na voz - Só acho muito estranho Dumbledore confiar num rapaz que mal acabou os estudos, pelo que presumo.Ou estou equivocada?

Sabe o que mais me chamou atenção em você no inicio?A sua audácia e faro aguçado.- Ele sorriu sincero e ela não pode deixar de notar que isso o fazia tão belo e sedutor - Você tem razão tenho apenas 17 anos e não sou um bruxo formado ainda, porem aprendi tudo cedo demais, fora algumas aulas particulares que tive com o ProfºDunbledore.Só o que posso dizer.

Ele a contorna e pára as suas costas.A sala mergulhou num silencio sepulcral"- Quem é esse homem!"Por que esconde tantos segredos!"Por que tenho a sensação que já o conheço de muito antes!"

-"Draco você não vai suportar por muito tempo, é uma tortura a ter assim tão perto e não poder...!"Você não pode, aceite isso.Ela simplesmente te odeia e só sente algo agora porque não sabe quem você realmente é. ".

Por que você nem ao menos olhou para mim quando chegou?Por que falou com todo mundo menos comigo?Falei algo que não devia?- Ele virou-se para ela no mesmo instante que ela fazia o mesmo movimento.

Olharam-se por um longo tempo, pareciam querer arrancar respostas um do outro apenas olhando-se.-" Fui um tolo não encarando a verdade logo, eu quero essa garota";

"Meu coração ta quase saindo pela boca, somente de olhar para ele. Ah! Deus como esse homem mexe comigo, não posso mais negar eu inexplicavelmente me sinto atraída por ele!Mas como posso sentir essa vontade de me aproximar de alguém que nem ao mesmo sei que rosto tem verdadeiramente!"

Preciso ir dormir um pouco e você também, amanha retornara cedo para Hogwarts.Boa Noite Hermione.

Ele desviou seu olhar e já estava passando por ela quando sentiu ela segurar seu braço esquerdo.

Você não me respondeu Alone, por que me evitou deliberadamente a noite inteira?- Seu tom de voz era determinado, precisava de respostas e as teria de qualquer maneira, mesmo que tivesse que insistir.

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas logo em seguida abandonou qualquer resquício de prudência que mantinha a todo custo desde que a vira no inicio da noite, virou-se bruscamente a tomou pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela.O simples toque de seus corpos foi o suficiente para explodir algo adormecido em ambos.Desejavam tanto um ao outro que chegava doer.Seus lábios estavam a milímetros um do outro, suas respirações estavam tão aceleradas que a veia em seus pescoços subiam e desciam freneticamente.Ela chegou a sentir falta de ar, suas pernas estavam fracas, seu corpo entorpecido, sabia que praticamente todo seu peso estava apoiado nele.Engraçado, pois só havia sentido algo assim antes com...

Mas não chegou a concluir seu raciocínio.No segundo seguinte os lábios quentes e macios deles encontraram os seus e ela esqueceu-se de tudo e de todos, esqueceu que nem ao menos sabia quem era aquele homem, que estavam no meio da sala da sede da Ordem da Fênix, que qualquer pessoa poderia flagra-los ali, que não era prudente entregar-se desse modo tão perigoso a alguém.As mãos dele afagavam seus cabelos, enquanto as dela subiam e desciam nas suas costas.Quando deu por si, Hermione estava imprensada na parede, ele beijava vagarosa e estonteantemente seu pescoço a cada centímetro provocando suspiros de desejos nela, lentamente ia desabotoando sua jaqueta, ela deixava se levar, algo lhe dizia que deveriam parar ali, mas ela o desejava tanto que não podia manter o controle, ou melhor, não queria.

De repente como se uma luz tivesse acendido na sua cabeça, Draco soltou-se dela bruscamente e saiu em disparada para o outro lado da sala, levando as mãos à cabeça e praguejando consigo.

Eu não podia, na devia...droga!

Alone o que...!

Reunindo todas suas forças para fazer o que devia.Ele virou-se para olha-la, mas seu olhar doce e terno transformou-se estava frio, duro.Ela deu um passo para trás espantada.

Esqueça tudo que aconteceu aqui agora e não torne a me fazer perguntas ouviu bem!Saia vá dormir.

Como assim esqueça tudo!Você só pode estar brincando!Nos quase..

Isso mesmo foi uma brincadeira!Um divertimento para mim.AGORA SAIA DAQUI E ME DEIXE EM PAZ!Tenho mais o que fazer a perder meu tempo com uma menina intrometida.- Disse tudo isso tão severamente que nem ao menos vacilou.

Se eu disser que perdi a direção 

_**Se eu disser que machuquei meu coração**_

_**Quando disse não **_

Na manha seguinte todos se arrumavam para voltar pra escola.Hermione a muito custo desceu para tomar café, seu rosto estava inchado e profundas olheiras destacavam-se no seu rosto pálido.Chorou a madrugada inteira, mas preocupo-se em não deixar Luna e Gina ouvirem seus lamentos.No entanto falhara, Luna olhava para amiga da mesma forma que no dia anterior.Sabia que a desculpa furada de Hermione de não ter conseguido dormir direito era falsa.

Alone já havia partido e despediu-se apenas da Sra. Weasley desejando um bom regresso à escola para os garotos e desculpando-se por não poder ficar para o café.Muito trabalho acumulado.

Hogwarts estava agitada com as proximidades dos N.I.E.Ms, alunos eram medicados diariamente com crises de nervosismo.Hermione estava disposta a aplicar detenções severas a qualquer um que atrapalhasse a calmaria da sala comunal.Era constante vê-la lotada de livros a sua volta, queria ganhar todos os 12 N.I.E.M´s a qualquer custo.Harry e Rony também estavam se dedicando muito com a ajuda da amiga.

Longe dali, enclausurado no seu dormitório Draco dedicava-se aos estudos, porem não conseguia tira-la dos pensamentos.Desde seu ultimo encontro na sede da Ordem eles não haviam mais se esbarrado.Ele temia que não fosse suportar e acabasse revelando sua verdadeira identidade."- O que adiantaria seu imbecil. Você já a magoou tanto quanto Draco como Alone. Ela deve me odiar a ponto de não querer nem ao menos ouvir falar meu nome."Pensava .

Droga!Não vou conseguir estudar assim! – ele praguejou pra si mesmo – Vou a biblioteca quem sabe assim consigo me concentrar um pouco.

Hei Denis não é justo!Você ta roubando! – Colin Creevy brigava com o irmão que trapaceava no Snap Explosivel.

Eu não to roubando!

Os irmãos discutiam no meio do salão comunal.

Será que esses dois não tinham outra hora pra discutirem! – Hermione olhava contrariada pros irmãos – Como se estuda dessa forma!

Mione dê um desconto toda hora você expulsa o pessoal do salão, eles também são grifinorios sabia!

Eu sei Rony, mas...

Vê se da uma pausa nos estudos pra variar!Você não desgrudar desses livros! – Harry concordava com o amigo.

Sabe de uma coisa vou pra biblioteca lá talvez tenha algum sossego!Tchau pra vocês.

Ele entrou na biblioteca e foi sentar-se no fundo da sala pra não ser incomodado.Não estava muito a fim de estudar mesmo por que já sabia tudo aquilo, porem era o único jeito de parar de pensar...

Hermione entrou na biblioteca e logo se dirigiu para seu local favorito, mas este estava ocupado por...

Ele sentiu que alguém se aproximava e de alguma forma temia que fosse quem estava pensando.Quando levantou os olhos encontrou o par de olhos castanhos que rondava sua mente á todo momento.Ficaram se olhando por segundos que pareceram horas ate que Hermione se virou para ir embora...

Espera fique...eu já vou! – Draco se levantou rapidamente.

Pode ficar Malfoy não quero seu lugar.

É o melhor da biblioteca e sei que você sempre senta aqui.Já estava de saída mesmo. – Ele deu a volta na mesa e parou diante dela.

"Por que você tem sempre que aparecer quando menos espero!" – Ele pensava enquanto olhava impassível pra ela.

"O que ele esta fazendo!Por que estou ficando nervosa!"

Não preciso de favor Malfoy, sentarei em qualquer outro lugar. – Ela o fitou desafiadora e determinada como sempre fazia.

Quando ela virou-se pra ir embora novamente ele a puxou pelo braço e ficou a um palmo distante de seu rosto.

" Mas o que ele ta fazendo!Esse toque...não é possível!"- Hermione pensava o olhando apreensiva.

Ele foi aproximando seu rosto ate restar um dedo para seus lábios se encostarem, não desviava seu olhos dos dela em nenhum momento, abriu lentamente os lábios e Hermione instintivamente fechou os olhos.

_Não estou lhe fazendo um favor Granger – _Ele sussurrou a milímetros dos lábios rosados de Hermione fazendo ela se arrepiar toda.

Ele a soltou e seguiu em frente sem olhar pra trás.Hermione abriu os olhos e não conseguia acreditar no que quase acabara de acontecer.Ela esperou ser beijada novamente por Draco Malfoy!

Depois de meia hora não conseguia de jeito nenhum se concentrar nos estudos. – "Que Droga!Não paro de pensar nele!O que ta acontecendo com você Hermione Granger!" – Ela se indagava!

Mione!você ta bem!

Ah!Gin o que foi?

Você estava tão distraída olhando o nada aconteceu algo?

Não só estava pensando na lição de herbologia.

Vamos almoçar então os meninos estão esperando.

Certo.

Fora da biblioteca Gina seguiu para o salão principal quando olhou pra trás e viu Hermione seguir na direção oposta.

Mione aonde esta indo!

Encontrar os meninos não è isso!

Mas eles estão almoçando e o salão e pra cá – Ela apontou a direção oposta.

Ah!Claro que cabeça minha!- Hermione sorriu sem graça pela confusão.

Elas seguiram na direção certa, no entanto Gina olhava preocupada para amiga, jamais tinha visto tão alheia dessa forma.

Tudo que eu vejo só lembrar você 

**_E é impossível te esquecer_**

_**Por isso vem amor...**_

Mais uma vez ele estava deitado na sua cama refletindo sobre o rumo que sua vida havia tomado de uns anos pra cá.Tomou uma decisão que mudou radicalmente sua vida, desde criança foi criado e instruído para ser um fiel seguidor de Voldemort.Seu pai sempre repetia em alto e bom tom que seu filho teria um futuro promissor Sua mãe recebeu ordens de educa-lo da maneira mais fina e sofisticada.Cresceu e estudou muito desde pequeno antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts seu pai lhe mostrava livros de artes das trevas, lição de esgrima e outras línguas.Tudo para ele ter que se prender a uma causa que particularmente lhe parecia inescrupulosa e sem controle.Exterminar os trouxas nunca foi seu ideal de vida.Mesmo tendo que engolir seu orgulho decidiu pedir ajuda a Dumbledore e teve que aderir a causa do diretor e seus seguidores como pagamento da divida.Não que tenha sido obrigado, mas lhe foi dado uma escolha e ele sentiu-se no dever de demonstrar sua lealdade.Logo ele que sempre odiou todos que protegiam e paparicavam Harry Potter acabou salvando sua vida e atrasando os planos de seu pai e o mestre das trevas.Hoje era conhecido e respeitado na comunidade bruxa, mesmo sendo a custa de uma identidade desconhecida.De uma forma surpreendente e inesperada conquistou amigos e admiradores não através da imposição e do medo e sim pelo que ele era.

Apesar de tudo que conquistou a custa de seus esforços ainda faltava algo familiar, uma sensação de vazio e angustia se instalou dentro dele desde o momento que deixou a mansão Malfoy.Ele não conhecia esse sentimento de perda constante era como se em toda sua vida tenha se habituado viver sem ninguém próximo um amigo ou alguém especial que gostasse dele de verdade e agora tinha que sentir falta dessa pessoa e isso se tornava desesperador.Não foi criado com amor e carinho, portanto, não conhecia esses sentimentos e não sabia como na sede da Ordem da Fênix teve que se acostumar a viver cercado de pessoas diferentes no modo de pensar e agir.E de certa forma descobriu que não era tão difícil mudar e aos poucos tomou aquele novo lar como o seu e as pessoas que ali habitavam seus amigos e aliados.Até que lá encontrou a pessoa que preencheria esse vazio eterno dentro dele.E que por ironia do destino foi uma das pessoas que mais desprezou por muito tempo.Se lhe perguntassem como ele se apaixonou por ela não saberia dizer, na verdade nem quis considerar essa hipótese quando ela surgiu!O que ele sentia quando a via nunca tinha sentido por ninguém antes, era um misto de euforia que ele controlava a todo custo e paz interior.Cada segundo que passava ao lado dela na sede da Ordem eram mágicos, milagrosos.Ela renovava as suas forças, o instigava a se tornar alguém melhor.Mas como faze-la entender todo esse sentimento que ele passou a ter por ela!Nem ele sabia como sentia tudo isso.

"- Draco você não pode permitir que ela saiba quem você é!Primeiro porque ela te odiaria mais ainda e segundo porque não posso expor ela ao perigo, sou um agente muito caçado pelos Comensais da Morte qualquer um que tiver um contato mais intimo comigo vai se tornar um alvo perfeito pra me atingir.Ela seria um alvo perfeito, se algo lhe acontecesse eu nunca me perdoaria!" – Sem notar uma lagrima escorre pela sua face.Draco Malfoy sofria um grande dilema.Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida sofria por alguém e se preocupava mais com essa pessoa do que com consigo mesmo.

_Cara Hermione_,

Precisamos de sua ajuda na minha sala após o termino de suas aulas e, por favor, toda discrição possível incluindo não comentar esse chamado aos senhores Potter e Weasley.Aqui lhe explicarei toda situação.

Agradeço sua cooperação.

Alvo Dumbledore.

Estranho o diretor não querer que os garotos saibam do chamado.Deve ser algo relacionado à Ordem e eles fazem parte dela também.

Hermione olhava intrigada para a carta que acabara de receber.Rony e Haary se aproximavam.

Carta de quem Mione! – Rony chegou por trás da amiga.Ela deu pulo de susto e dobrou rápida a carta.

Rony que me matar de susto!Não é nada de importante só mais s um daqueles gaiatos me ameaçando por eu ta sendo muito carrasco com eles.

Tem certeza!Você ficou meio pálida quando nos viu. – Harry olhava desconfiado para amiga depois de tantos anos de convivência sabia destingir quando ela tava escondendo algo.

Ora depois do susto que me deram queriam o que!Eu vou pegar meus livros temos Transfiguração agora.

Ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino sem olhar pra trás.

Ela anda meio esquisita ultimamente não acha!Ate a Gin notou.

Concordo, mas você sabe que quando ela fica misteriosa assim é porque ta descobrindo algo importante e só nos contara quando tiver certeza.

Verdade vamos Harry ou então já sabe o sermão que teremos pela frente.

As aulas decorriam normalmente ate que no termino delas todos se dirigiam para o jantar famintos.

Mione aonde se vai? – Rony para a amiga quando esta seguia na direção oposta a deles.

Na biblioteca quase esqueci tenho que pesquisar uns ingredientes importantes para umas poções especiais vocês entendem.

Vê se não vai perder o jantar de novo ou vai acabar de cama por não se alimentar direito – Harry disse.

OK!Ate logo rapazes.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de cada um e seguiu aparentemente para o rumo da biblioteca.Depois que dobrou o corredor e viu que ninguém a seguia correu para o outro lado entrando no corredor leste do terceiro andar.

O que deseja? – O gárgula perguntou a Hermione.

Vim a pedido do diretor sou Hermione Granger monitora – chefe da Grifinoria.

Pode passar ele a aguarda.

Ao adentrar a sala Hermione não vê ninguém apenas Fawks que veio em sua direção quando ela entrou e pousou no seu ombro.

Ola Fawks!Onde esta o diretor?

Aqui Srta.Granger perdoe-me por não ter a recepcionado, estava despachando um comunicado urgente a Ordem.

Tudo bem diretor, mas ainda não entendo porque os garotos não podem estar aqui.

Sente-se e lhe explicarei tudo.Tenho uma missão importante para a Srta e é necessário sigilo total.

Depois de algum tempo que o diretor explanava a situação para Harmione esta ouvia tudo calada com maior atenção possível.

Deixa ver se entendi tudo – Ela começou a falar – Um de nossos espiões infiltrado na Ordem das Trevas ouviu eles comentarem que Voldemort planeja invadir algum ponto estratégico da Ordem da Fênix só que não sabem ainda onde será.E o senhor quer a minha ajuda para descobrir através de hipóteses e deduções de alguns dados descobertos pelo espião aonde será esse ataque isso!

Perfeitamente Srta.Granger.

Mas ainda não entendo por que Harry e Rony não podem saber disso e me ajudarem afinal eles também são membros da Ordem.

Por motivos que infelizmente ainda não posso revela-los, a verdade é que apenas o Harry não pode saber dessa sua missão, mas como eu sei que ele ficaria muito chateado se os dois amigos tivessem que partir e deixa-lo pra trás resolvi deixar o senhor Weasley também alheio à situação.

Quer dizer então que terei que sair de Hogwarts e pra onde irei!E como vai ficar as aulas perdidas?

Acalme-se Srta. Granger Minerva e os outros professores lhe darão aulas particulares na sede da Ordem, a srta partira para lá essa noite, pois o tempo urge.Um membro especial da Ordem ira se encarregar de ajuda-la no que for preciso na pesquisa.

O que direi aos garotos?Eles não vão engolir qualquer desculpa principalmente o Harry ele desconfiou sobre a carta que recebi do senhor hoje cedo.

Não se preocupe eu mesmo lhes direi o motivo de sua ausência.Quanto mais rápido resolver esse enigma quanto antes retornara a escola.Creio que você formara uma excelente dupla com o seu parceiro.Agora vá Minerva lhe mandara através de pó – de – fluo a sede e Molly já esta lhe aguardando.

Sim senhor – Hermione se levanta e quando esta para sair da sala para na porta e vira-se para o diretor.

Professor!Posso saber quem será meu parceiro?

Ah!Sim quase esqueci creio que o conhece o Sr. Alone lhe auxiliara ele já estará na Ordem quando a Srta. chegar.

Hermione sentiu as pernas perderam a rigidez, olhava espantada para o diretor.

Algum problema Srta. Granger?

Hã...não..nenhum!Ate mais.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores vazios Hermione deixava seus instintos a guiarem na direção certa, pois não conseguia ainda coordenar direito seus pensamentos.Mil coisas passaram pela sua mente em questão de segundos, primeiro o beijo na sala da Ordem seguido do olhar frio de Alone e a sua voz cruel e sem emoção lhe dizendo que ela foi apenas uma brincadeira.Tentou se enganar por todos esses meses sempre repetindo que já o tinha esquecido, mas bastou saber que teria que conviver por um tempo indeterminado com ele e ainda por cima trabalhando juntos para todo aquele sentimento adormecido despertar."Droga por que logo agora!Como vou encara-lo depois de todo esse tempo?Controle-se Hermione você tem um trabalho a cumprir e não pode permitir que problemas pessoais atrapalhem o andamento da missão."

Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora e uma dor de cabeça horrível começou a atormenta-la mais ainda.Quando se deu conta estava parada de frente pra mulher gorda.

Sim querida vai entrar ou não?Não temos a noite toda.

Ah!..desculpe _Lagrima de Fenix._

O que será que esses impertinentes da Ordem das Trevas estão planejando dessa vez? – Draco acabava de arrumar seus pertences para partir.

Vai viajar Draco? – Goyle entrava no quarto.

Vou me ausentar por algum tempo e não me faça mais perguntas idiotas.

Dito isso botou sua mochila nas costas e saiu do dormitório apressado.Estava tudo combinado ele teria que ir ate a sala do diretor viajar por meio de fluo para Grimauld Place.Todo o percurso foi se perguntando quem seria essa especialista que o ajudaria na missão?

Sra.Weasley prazer em revê-la!

Ah!Querido eu que o diga quanto tempo!

Sra.Weaslry abraça maternalmente um Alone meio sem graça, mesmo já habituado com essa recepção.

Mione deve estar chegando!Vamos sente-se que trarei um chá com biscoitos.

Como!- Alone olhava intrigado e levemente incrédulo para a senhora – Sra.Granger vira pra cá!Mas para o que?

Ora ela ira ajuda-lo na missão o senhor não sabia?

A Hermione!Mas...não...acredi.

Um levantar de poeira indica a chegada de alguém na lareira.

Mione querida chegou bem na hora do chá vamos acomode-se!Mundungo venha aqui, por favor!

Sim Molly!

Leve as coisas da Hermione e de Alone para os seus quartos.

Claro!Licença, ola! Para todos

Ola! – Responderam os dois em uníssono, entreolharam-se sem jeito.

Já volto garotos.

Molly sai pra cozinha deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.Um silencio mórbido se fez.Alone passou a admirar a lareira como se alguém importante fosse aparecer a qualquer momento, Hermione fitava os próprios pés sentada de frente para ele."Vamos Hermione diga algo!"

"De todas pessoas possíveis pra estar comigo nesse caso foi logo ser com ela!Não sei o que dizer..."

Então..esteve muito ocupado esses dias? – Apesar de sua voz ter tremido ligeiramente Hermione tomou a iniciativa.

Ele a olhou de modo indecifrável." Infelizmente não tanto para não pensar em você..." – Ele pensou em responder, mas logo perdeu a vontade diante do olhar destemido que ela lhe lançava."Como ela consegui me deixar assim sem fala?"

O mesmo de sempre – Tentou parecer mais indiferente possível – Nada que não esteja acostumado.

Espero que tenha sido produtivo para Ordem – Usou seu tom totalmente displicente, pois não gostou nenhum pouco da indiferença que ele tava demonstrando.

Fitaram-se por um breve momento antes de desviarem o olhar um para cada lado.Estava claro que tentavam ser hostis um com o outro para não perder o controle da situação.Segui-se um silencio mais incomodo do que o primeiro e nenhum sinal da Sra.Weasley.

Foi você que... – Os dois começaram no mesmo instante.

Alone fez sinal para ela continuar primeiro.

Pergunte primeiro – Ela respondeu.

" Isso já ta ficando ridículo!" – Ele pensou irritado, mas não deixou transparecer sua irritação.

Foi você que descobriu sobre as pistas iniciais do plano de invasão da Ordem das trevas?- Ele perguntou.

Não, foi você?

Não também, então por que estamos juntos nessa missão?Pensei que a pessoa que me auxiliaria estava totalmente a par das pistas.

Eu não estou tão por fora Profº Dumbledore me explicou claramente qual o meu papel nessa missão.

Ótimo!Pois não gostaria de perder meu tempo tendo que explanar toda situação novamente.

Então não perca! Quer saber sei que resolveria isso sozinha sem auxilio nenhum! – Nesse momento seu tom de voz se alterou, por que ele tinha que agir tão arrogantemente assim!

Se alterar não vai leva-la a lugar algum – Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu parecer apaziguador seu tom de voz ainda continha o desdém de sempre.

Hermione se levantou meio bruscamente.

Não estou alterada apenas não sou obrigada a ouvir você dizendo o que bem entendi.Se me der licença vou dormir – Ela já estava atravessando a sala para seguir pro andar de cima quando a Sra.Weasley chegou com uma bandeja de biscoitos e um bule de chá.

Aonde vai querida?

Estou sem fome Sra.Weasley e também tive um dia muito cheio estou exausta, vou me deitar.

É uma pena, pois o chá esta fresquinho, mas se esta tão cansada assim vá deitar que amanha estará melhor – A senhora lhe deu um sorriso super amável e logo em seguida um beijo de boa noite.

Alone querido você me acompanha no chá?

Também estou muito cansado desculpe vou me deitar, fica para próxima tudo bem! – Ele fez uma cara de exaustão e a senhora compreendeu na hora.

Que seja boa noite, querido, seu quarto é o mesmo de sempre.Tenham uma boa noite.

Hermione já estava fora de vista quando Alone subiu as escadas.Ela estava para abrir a porta de seu quarto quando sentiu alguém segurar seu antebraço esquerdo.

Mas o que...

Temos que conversar ainda.

Não tenho mais nada a dizer e também não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Solte-me por favor! – Hermione estava muito surpresa com a repentina aparição dele, mas disfarçou como pode fora a sensação de nervosismo intenso por ele estar segurando seu braço.

Não se esqueça que estamos nessa missão juntos e teremos que trabalhar em equipe o que implica dizer que teremos que ouvir um ao outro quer queiramos ou não.

Sem notarem seus corpos estavam se aproximando, a expressão dele era fria, mas seus olhos o denunciavam.Estava tão nervoso quanto nunca esteve.Já Hermione travava uma batalha mental sabia que ele não deixava de ter razão no que acabara de dizer.Fatalmente teriam que conversar e passar indefinidas horas ao lado do outro pesquisando, mas também a idéia de ter que atura-lo com toda sua arrogância e petulância deixava-a fora de si, no entanto nada estava a deixando tão sem chão quanto agora com essa aproximação excessiva dos seus corpos e parecia que a cada segundo a distancia diminuía.

Olhavam-se com tanta atenção que nem ao menos piscavam.Os cinzentos olhos de Draco estavam nublados.Os castanhos olhos de Hermione tremiam de ansiedade.Suas respirações mais rápidas a cada segundo denunciavam o que eles realmente queriam.Quando os lábios dele roçaram os seus, Hermione estremeceu dos pés a cabeça.

"Não de novo não!" – A voz da razão gritou na sua mente.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado antes que o beijo se intensificasse.Evitou olhar pra ele pelos próximos segundos ate que respirou fundo e o encarou.Ele ainda segurava seu braço.

Por que esta fazendo isso de novo?Não bastou a humilhação que me fez passar da ultima vez? – Hermione continha uma lagrima que teimava em cair, seu tom de voz era frio e determinado, não podia vacilar novamente.

Ele definitivamente não esperava essa pergunta pego totalmente de surpresa não sabia o que dizer pra variar, isso já estava se tornando rotina quando se tratava de Hermione Granger.Sem pensar se o que faria era correto puxou-a pra mais perto dele e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Se antes o simples roçar dos lábios dele à fez estremecer agora sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças e um tremor involuntário se instalou na sua espinha dorsal.Não se deu conta quando passou a corresponder o beijo, o tempo desacelerou, os sons caíram no vácuo, o calor do corpo dele a incendiou por dentro.Tudo que sentia era os lábios dele pressionaram-se cada vez mais nos seus, a sua língua explorando cada canto de sua boca provocando espasmos de excitação por todo seu corpo.Seus corpos estavam tão colados que pareciam fundirem-se um no outro num encaixe perfeito.Sem deixar de beija-la Draco adentrava o quarto puxando-a junto, fechou a porta com os pés e foi trazendo-a para cama ou pelo menos o que achava ser a direção certa da cama.Quando sentiu seus pés baterem em algo sólido ficou feliz em contestar que era a cama num movimento rápido se jogou de costas e a trouxe bem firme consigo.Hermione soltou uma exclamação abafada pelos lábios dele e abriu os olhos.

Alone...não...podemos.. – Conseguiu dizer entre um beijo e outro.

Por que?Você não quer tanto quanto eu? – Ele deixou os lábios dela pra aplicar beijos no seu pescoço.

Não sei.. eu quero, mas...

Então não pense deixe seus instintos a guiarem, eu desejei você por tanto tempo Hermione não suportava mais ficar um segundo sem sentir o seu cheiro, o gosto da tua boca, a maciez da tua pele – Ele sussurrava no seu ouvido a fazendo sorrir extasiada de tanta excitação.Não tinha como negar ela o desejava como nunca desejou algo em sua vida.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou muito serio para ela."Ah não ele não pode fazer aquilo de novo comigo!" – Hermione pensava angustiada enquanto ele a fitava sem dizer uma palavra.

Se não quiser eu entenderei perfeitamente, não quero que faça nada sobre pressão.Eu..só quero que saiba...eu...não to fazendo isso apenas por vontade...eu – Nesse momento sua voz vacilou depois que dissesse isso não teria mais volta – Eu..te quero muito Hermione Granger...eu te amo.

Repentinamente Hermione sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados de tanta lagrima contida, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.Draco a fitava com tanta apreensão que ela apenas sorriu, pois não conseguia dizer uma só palavra.Ele retribuiu o sorriso e logo em seguida se pôs sobre ela a beijando com tanta avidez que Hermione sentiu o ar faltar nos seus pulmões, mas não se importava, nada mais era relevante, nem o fato dela não saber quem era realmente o homem a quem ela se entregava naquele momento mágico e único na vida de toda mulher.A única coisa que lhe interessava era ter certeza que amava de qualquer forma aquele misterioso homem que a possuía com tanta paixão contida por tanto tempo.

Naquela noite eles tornaram-se um no momento mais sublime de toda sua jovem vida.Finalmente Draco Malfoy sentiu-se completo como ser humano.

De tudo que vivi você foi mais 

_**Do que eu imaginei ser capaz...**_

_Fim!_


End file.
